


Culpa

by sasha1600



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Episode: s06e03 Fearful Symmetry, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha1600/pseuds/sasha1600
Summary: Lewis thinks about Hathaway after the events in Fearful Symmetry.





	Culpa

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to Lindenharp for a comment that helped to inspire this!

Hathaway looked too carefully casual when he told me about the flogger he found in the Garlands’ bedroom. No doubt there’s some deeply personal information he’s trying not to reveal, but I know most of his tells by now. I can’t see him having a kinky romp with some lass, or lad, though. Perhaps he went in for that self-flagellation nonsense, when he was studying to be a priest? My sergeant, who doesn’t do anything by halves, and blames himself for most of the world’s problems, trying to beat his misplaced guilt out of himself? That, that I can see.


End file.
